Bittersweet lie
by SweetCakes000
Summary: I never knew that her entrance into my life could turn it upside down and show me... show me how false everything in my life was. MAY HAVE some FERRISWHEELSHIPPING or may not. N's POV Rated T for language


Bittersweet lie

It was a beautiful day today. I opened the castle gates and explored the garden. I always did this when I needed to relax or when I felt like it. I knelt down beside the roses and caressed the petals of one flower. I've heard that these flowers were a pain to grow, but as much as it's a pain, they were pretty to grow. I made a mental note to thank and congratulate the garden keepers, later.

I suppressed a sigh as I remembered my duties for today. First, I had piano lessons and other educational lessons until noon. Then after eating lunch, I had to attend to my father, Ghetsis, because he kept reminding me that I had to meet someone today, and somehow it involved my coronation in a few weeks time. Only after supper will I get to relax, by then, I would fly around the city on Zekrom, my one and only friend.

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I froze. The pokemon weren't going to be let out until the afternoon, and the garden keepers were on the other side of the garden. Who would be here by the time of the day?

I turned around to see who or what caused the rustling, only to be shocked at what I saw. There in front of me, was an unfamiliar person. It was a girl with long and thick brown locks held in a high ponytail. She wore commoner's clothing; which consisted of a white tank top, covered by a black vest, and a very short and revealing pair of shorts. But what intrigued me the most were her eyes; they were a unique shade of blue, it reminded me of the ocean.

I stood there, shocked. How could someone like her enter the castle premises?

At first, she didn't notice me, because she was brushing out the leaves from her hair. But when she glanced at my way, her blue orbs widened. She seemed a bit younger than me, perhaps only by two years.

A moment passed, as we stood there, staring at each other, silent. Finally, her shocked expression morphed into something else. She seemed… bored and smug… blank, I should say, for the lack of better vocabulary.

She looked at me, disinterest in her eyes. "Heh… so you're the other half," she said, and I couldn't help but catch some disappointment in her voice. The girl turned around and walked through the bushes again, leaving me alone.

Other half…? What did she mean?

But before I could think further, or follow her, one of my servants called me, telling me it was time for my lessons. A bit hesitantly, I left the garden with only the girl occupying my mind.

After my lessons, which I had to admit was quite tiring, I walked into the dinning hall, and sat on my usual place. When I looked up from the table, it was then I was shocked for the second time of the day. Right across me, sat the girl I encountered in the garden this morning.

I know it was impolite to stare, but I couldn't help it. Why was she here?

She seemed to notice me staring, and eyed me with a bored look. "What?"

But before I could answer, my father Ghetsis entered the room, followed by the other sages, and they all took their seats. Before we could eat, we shared a prayer of thanks, and my father said he had to make an announcement.

I straightened up, ignoring the girl, and prepared to listen intently to what my father wanted to say.

Ghetsis gestured to the girl in front of me, making everyone turn their attention to her, and introduced, "Everyone, this is Miss White. She will be our guest until the coronation ceremony, which is to be held two weeks from now."

I looked at her with a blank expression, and she answered with the same look. "She is the trainer of Zekrom's half, thus, she is crucial for the ceremony." Ghetsis continued.

Wait. Did he say Zekrom's half? Did he mean Reshiram? _The_ Reshiram? The other legendary dragon that I was not able to capture?

I turned to my father, "Pardon me, father," I excused and continued, "but what do you mean?" Ghetsis looked about ready to roll his eyes, but replied, "She is the trainer of Reshiram, and—"

"I'm only interested in the deal, old man. But I'm not that willing to give up my pokemon." The girl, or White, interrupted my father. Ghetsis glared at her, while me and the others were shocked at her rudeness.

"I am warning you, young lady. Respect the head of this household, or I'll have you sleeping in the streets." Ghetsis warned, but White just rolled her eyes, and examined her nails.

"I don't care, old man. I have a home I can return to, anyways."

Father's glare turned to an evil smirk, implying that he had something under his sleeve. "Oh, no you don't, my dear. Not when I've sent grunts to watch over your family." Ah. I knew he had a backup plan.

White's bored expression turned to a shocked one. After a second, her expression became murderous, as she threatened, "You wouldn't dare, old man."

"Oh I would," Ghetsis' smirk only grew wider.

A moment of silence passed, and White suddenly smirked herself. "Then, I suppose I would decline the deal, then—"

"You cannot." Ghetsis stated the obvious, but White was, apparently, not finished.

"—or have Reshiram kick your asses."

I couldn't help it; my jaw dropped at her boldness, before I proclaimed, "Then I will have Zekrom return the favor." I noted that my father seemed pleased, but I focused on the girl in front of me, who, by the way, was glaring daggers at me.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I kept my head held high, "Perhaps I am."

She let out a chuckle before proclaiming, "I'll make you cry."

I glared slightly at her. "I'd like to see you try." My mind noted that it rhymed.

And it was set. We were going to have a pokemon battle with our closest companions. We both stood up, I was determined to win, and from what I could see, so was she.

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO. Anyway, I just decided to post it since it seemed okay… Oh well, tell me what you think. 'Cause I might not continue**


End file.
